Love within the Living Force
by Alena Emris
Summary: ObiWan and Siri learn how to love without attachment.


**Любовь в Живой Силе**

**учебная ситуация**

**Когда медитации не помогали, она прибегала к ката. Самым сложным, на грани собственных возможностей. Сила наполняла ее. Ощущение было неописуемым. Она не думала. Но чувствовала в движении одновременно каждую мышцу собственного тела. Только так. Полное осознавание собственного тела. Присутствие в каждой его клеточке. Абсолютный контроль. И в то же время она ощущала легкость, невесомость, парение. Каждая частичка тела и легкость…**

**Пара внимательных глаз неотрывно следила за ее точеной фигурой. «Четко. Практически совершенно».**

**– Учитель… - Квай-Гон обернулся.**

**Наконец-то, опять ты опоздал.**

**– Я, - Оби-Ван осекся на полуслове.**

**Его взгляд впился в девичью фигурку, исполняющую превосходный танец, легкую и грациозную.**

**– Твоя подружка далеко пойдет, - усмехнулся Квай-Гон, заметив лихорадочный блеск глаз своего вечно недовольного в последнее время ученика.**

**– Сири Тачи мне не подружка! – возмутился Оби-Ван.**

**Но глаз не отрывал. Его зрачки расширились.**

**– И ты об этом жалеешь, - безжалостно констатировал Квай-Гон.**

**Юноша сглотнул и, сделав глубокий полный вдох, повернулся к учителю:**

**– Я собираюсь стать рыцарем-джедаем. Привязанность – это очевидная помеха на пути. Потакание собственным неуправляемым эмоциям – тоже. О чем Вы говорите, учитель!**

**В этот момент Сири выполнила финальное движение. Заключительный аккорд мелодии. Позволила обратить внимание на постороннее присутствие… Оби-Ван Кеноби! Она мысленно застонала. Все ее усилия оказались впустую. А тут еще мастер-джедай призывно помахал ей рукой.**

**– Падаван. То, что ты говоришь, конечно, правильно. Это банальные истины, которые усвоили даже малыши. Но настоящая мудрость лежит выше и шире, - Квай-Гон смотрел, как Сири грациозной, упругой походкой приближалась к ним. – Ты думаешь, что сексуальные отношения однозначно подразумевают потерю контроля над эмоциями и привязанность. Но это справедливо только для тех, кто реально не ведает Силы.**

**Сири подошла уже достаточно близко, чтобы услышать последние слова мастера. Квай-Гон улыбнулся ей. Легкий румянец мгновенно залил лицо девушки.**

**Молодые люди, оба смущенные, украдкой взглянули друг на друга.**

**– Сири, ты молодец, - сразу же сменил тему мастер-джедай. Его голос был обыденным, как будто он и не замечал неловкости обоих падаванов. – Я расскажу Ади Галлие о твоих безусловных успехах.**

**– Спасибо, мастер Квай-Гон, - с трудом выдавила Сири, пригладив выбившиеся из тугого пучка золотые пряди волос.**

**Которые**** она совсем недавно вдруг стала отращивать, отметил про себя джедай.**

**– Оби-Ван, твоя очередь, - учитель подтолкнул падавана к площадке.**

**– М..меня ждет Ади Галлия…, - пробормотала девушка. – Я пойду?**

**– Конечно, конечно, Сири, - широко улыбнувшись, кивнул Квай-Гон.**

**Его глаза, казалось, видели ее насквозь. Поклонившись, Сири побежала прочь.**

**Сит его побери! Обоих! Опять Ади Галлия заметит ее возбуждение. Но.. неужели Квай-Гон и вправду это имел в виду. Значит, Оби… Нет, не думать об этом сейчас!**

**– – – – – **

**– Учитель, мне нужно поговорить с Вами.**

**– Я слушаю тебя внимательно, Оби-Ван.**

**Квай-Гон**** отложил голочип, с которым собирался работать. И обернулся к падавану.**

**– Садись.**

**Красивое лицо молодого человека выражало забавную смесь надежды и смущения.**

**Оби-Ван присел на диван рядом с джедаем.**

**– Вы и вправду имели в виду, там, на площадке…**

**– Про сексуальные отношения?**

**Падаван кивнул. Квай-Гон усмехнулся.**

**– А ты был удивлен? После стольких часов, проводимых в душе?**

**– Учитель! – закатил глаза Оби-Ван. - Не надо про душ…**

**– Не хочешь про душ, давай поговорим о Сири Тачи. Ты к ней давно не равнодушен, но, похоже, история, наконец-то, достигла апогея, - слегка подразнил его джедай.**

**– Давно? - вскинул брови Кеноби. - Мы с ней вечно спорили, о чем Вы говорите. Она меня на дух не выносила… Впрочем, сейчас, похоже, не выносит опять.**

**– Хм, и когда же наступило ваше взаимопрозрение?**

**Оби-Ван помолчал. Как он мог описать это словами?**

**– Помните, мы прикрывали вас с мастером Ади Галлией на торжествах у губернатора?**

**По этикету им пришлось облачиться в традиционную одежду. Когда Сири коснулась его плеча, он обернулся… и не сразу узнал ее. В потрясающе красивой, золотоволосой девушке. Длинное синие платье с откровенным декольте плотно облегало ее стройную фигуру. Голубые глаза, словно драгоценные камни, украшали безупречные черты лица. Он понял мгновенно, что никогда не видел никого прекраснее. И в следующий момент он осознал, что это - Сири.**

**– Мы танцевали.**

**Близость ее тела, _такая_ близость, была самым сенсационным ощущением, которое он когда-либо испытывал. За исключением разве что полного слияния с Силой. Даже сейчас, вспоминая изгибы ее талии, бедер, груди, Оби-Ван терял способность ровно дышать. И самым удивительным было то, что тело Сири откликалось на его прикосновения. А прекрасные голубые глаза сияли как утреннее небо. Они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Но он вдруг понял, что это было из-за него!**

**– В конце концов, оказались на балконе.**

**Ее губы не сопротивлялись, мягкие, шелковые. Впустили его глубоко вовнутрь.**

**– Ну, целовались. Пока, похоже, каждый из нас не понял, куда это может привести. Я заставил себя остановиться. А она… убежала. И бегает до сих пор. Вернее, мы оба…**

**Оби-Ван вздохнул. Поднял глаза на учителя. Тот едва сдерживал смех.**

**– И куда же это могло вас привести? - прежде, чем падаван прореагировал на его смех, поинтересовался Квай-Гон.**

**– К привязанности, учитель.**

**– Ах, Оби, Оби. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что ты УЖЕ привязан? Так же, как и она.**

**Глаза юноши расширились. Он открыл было рот, чтобы возразить. Но тотчас же закрыл. Истина была очевидна. Он привязан к Сири Тачи. А он-то, действительно, искренне думал, что, избегая встреч с ней, не позволяет себе привязаться!**

**– И что теперь делать, учитель? – с дрожью в голосе спросил Оби-Ван.**

**– Осознавать это, Оби. Только осознавать. Ты же знаешь, только то, что осознанно, может контролироваться. Сила дает силу мудрому в его действиях и выборе. Но играет тем, кто является просто марионеткой своих чувств. И еще в большей степени тем, кто их подавляет.**

**– – – – –**

**– Кто следующий? – с вызывающей улыбкой осведомилась Сири Тачи, не обращая внимания на очередного поверженного противника.**

**Эти состязания не были официальными, но никто не запрещал падаванам таким образом оттачивать свое мастерство.**

**Желающих не нашлось. Стиль Сири всегда был агрессивен. Но в последнее время, как все отметили, она начала сражаться еще более яростно и хищно.**

**Девушка вскинула голову, на лице читалось торжество.**

**– Я, - неожиданно раздался знакомый голос.**

**Оби-Ван вышел на площадку. С легкой улыбкой посмотрел в ее побледневшее лицо. Повисло молчание.**

**– Что, давно никто не надирал тебе задницу, Увалень? – она прервала затянувшуюся паузу.**

**Вновь появилось фиолетовое пламя ее меча. Сири заняла позицию.**

**– Давно. Особенно ты, блондинка, - ответил Оби-Ван, активируя свой световой меч.**

**Зрители зашушукались. Послышались смешки. Глаза девушки сверкнули, и она бросилась вперед.**

**Клинки скрестились, фиолетовый и голубой. Оби-Ван и Сири начали кружить по площадке. Темп ускорялся. И Кеноби еще больше ускорял его. Сила. Он чувствовал, как она пульсирует в нем. Отпустив мысли и внутренний диалог, Оби-Ван больше не ощущал своего тела. Оно двигалось само, быстро, четко… Он чувствовал Сири, зная, не умом зная ее следующий шаг. И тут он полностью, реально ощутил ее сферу мыслей, ей было не до ментальных щитов. Темп стал еще интенсивнее… И он передал девушке яркий, красочный, живой и острый образ себя, обнаженного, целующего ее обнаженное тело…**

**Ей показалось, что она не может больше дышать. Широко открыв рот, она глотнула воздух… И тут же оказалась на спине. Голубое пламя светового меча гудело около ее беззащитного горла.**

**– Ситов ублюдок, - еле слышно процедила она сквозь зубы.**

**Он коснулся пальцами ее щеки:**

**– Я жду тебя в Зале тысячи фонтанов, прямо сейчас…**

**– – – – –**

**Быстро убрав световой меч, Кеноби вскочил одним грациозным движением и исчез в улюлюкающей толпе.**

**Да, не зря Оби-Ван столь долго это разучивал. Квай-Гон неоднократно говорил ему, что для эффективного воздействия нужна полная, абсолютная концентрация. И четкость того, что передаешь. Учитель настаивал на чрезвычайной полезности данной ментальной техники. И гонял, гонял его… И был, как всегда, абсолютно прав. Хотя вряд ли, ох, вряд ли он знал, для чего Оби-Ван будет ее использовать! Тем не менее, полезность была налицо – Сири Тачи стояла у входа в Зал.**

**Он подошел к ней. Взглядом настойчиво нашел ее глаза.**

**– Извини меня. Я должен был тебе сказать… Квай-Гон все знает.. о нас.**

**Ее глаза сверкнули молнией.**

**– Ты уже все сказал, причем, весьма красочно, Кеноби. А НАС не существует! Ты хоть и Увалень, но никогда, вроде бы, не был совсем дураком, - тихо, но резко выдавила она. - Не дурней сейчас из-за своих гормонов, ладно? В конце концов, душ почаще посещай. Для здоровья полезно. А кодекс…**

**– Он дал мне план тренировок, - оборвал Оби-Ван. - Кодекс вовсе не запрещает секс, Сири...**

**Проходящий**** мимо падаван-тви'лекк с интересом покосился на них.**

**– Тренировок! - девушка сделала большие глаза и, не обращая внимания на любопытствующий взгляд тви'лекка, чуть ли не в полный голос заорала:**

**– Твой учитель – извращенец! Ты знал об этом!**

**Головы всех присутствующих обернулись к ним.**

**– – – – –**

**– А потом он заявил: вот теперь, когда ты осознаешь свою привязанность, - передразнивая Квай-Гона, сказал Кеноби, - ты можешь сделать свой выбор. Первый путь – это путь принятия, падаван. Принять, познать и пройти, перейдя на новый уровень своего развития, - Оби-Ван поднял вверх палец, с пафосом продолжая. - Второй – сознательно отказаться. Но осознавая все, что происходит, а не бегая от этого. Наблюдать, но ничего не делать.**

**Сири прыснула.**

**– Угу, не делать. Сам, он, похоже, делал, и не раз.**

**Смеясь, они сидели, вернее, уже почти лежали на кровати в комнате Оби-Вана. Его рука обнимала ее за плечи, вторая – гладила колено. Сири была еще красивей, чем он думал. Запах ее тела и волос был удивительно приятен. Кожа так нежна и бархатиста. И он это осознавал!**

**Неожиданно Кеноби оборвал смех.**

**– Знаешь, если б я хотел только секса, Сири, я бы выбрал… наблюдать, - вдруг сказал он и тихо продолжил. – Тут больше. Ты мой друг. Я уважаю тебя. Забочусь о тебе.**

**Она встретила его глаза, зелено-голубые, ясные. И потянулась к губам. Поцелуй был мягким, нежным. Теплом и влагой охватил его губы.**

**– И я забочусь о тебе, - прошептала она, отрываясь от него. – Хотя временами очень хочется дать тебе поддых.**

**Сири была Сири. Он иронично улыбнулся.**

**– Тогда пора приступать к практике, падаван. В первую очередь мы должны начать отслеживать свои эмоции и ощущения при … э... эротической стимуляции… Самонаблюдение, отстраненность от них... Все просто.**

**У нее перехватило дыхание. Рука Оби-Вана начала осторожно гладить ее лицо. Лоб, щеки, губы, шею. Ласка была проста, но удивительно интимна.**

**– Отслеживай, Сири, - заметив ее участившееся дыхание, прошептал Кеноби. - Как тебя переполняют эмоции. Посмотри на них со стороны... Эмоции - это не ты... Наблюдай за ними... Осознавай свое присутствие в настоящем моменте… Как ты делаешь ката…**

**Его рука сместилась ниже, коснулась груди. Слегка сжала ее, потом все крепче и крепче…**

**– Но ката – это все-таки совсем другое, Оби! – вдруг застонала девушка.**

**– Вот поэтому Квай-Гон и велел начинать с азов, - едва заметно улыбнулся молодой человек. – Хотя это одно и тоже.**

**Сири сделала три глубоких вдоха. Не эмоции – покой. Ощущения – это не она. Ее фокус внимания скакнул глубже. Мысли – это не она. Еще глубже. Эмоции – это не она. Она просто есть, просто присутствует. И прикоснувшись к тому неизменному, вечному, глубинному источнику покоя, она посмотрела на свое тело, свои эмоции из этой глубины. Это была она же. И не она. Ее тело вздрагивало под настойчивыми прикосновениями Оби-Вана. Его руки все сильнее гладили ее бедра, спину, грудь. Острый жар появился внизу живота. И тут же она лишилась контроля. Отождествилась с этим жаром. Потеряла себя. Сознание помутнело. О, Сила…**

**– Оби, - простонала она. – Я не могу…**

**Его губы пересохли. Жаркий шепот Сири выбил и его из состояния.**

**Он наклонился и приник к ее губам. Поцелуй стал жарче. Его горячий язык проник в ее глубину. Сила запульсировала в нем. Он почувствовал девушку в Силе, потянулся... Нет, рано. Рано. Неотработанный первый урок.**

**Когда Кеноби резко отпрянул, Сири издала настолько красноречивый звук, что он чуть было не набросился на нее вновь, позабыв о контроле.**

**– Нет, - тяжело дыша, выговорил он. – Прежде, чем идти дальше, мы должны добиться стабильного состояния, Сири… Иначе ничего у нас не получится. И мы с тобой превратимся в привязанных, похотливых дураков!**

**Сири закатила глаза. Красивые голубые глаза.**

**– Ты – зануда! А я - уже привязанная, похотливая дура!**

**– Осознаешь? – подразнил он.**

**– Осознаю, - фыркнула она. – Как сказала бы Ади Галлия: ты, наконец, поняла суть учебной ситуации, падаван!**

**– Она знает?**

**Сири пожала плечами.**

**– Кажется, Квай-Гон сказал ей, что разработал для нас двоих ежедневный спецтренинг.**

**– Спецтренинг? Да, уж точно спец…**

**Они посмотрели друг на друга. В помятой одежде, взъерошенных, возбужденных. И одновременно засмеялись. Ситуация была настолько комична, неординарна и гротескна, что трудно было найти прецеденты среди падаванских будней.**

**Они хохотали долго. Пока Оби-Ван не обнял ее, растянувшись на кровати. И они долго лежали, в полном присутствии, не улетая ни в мысли, ни в мечты, осознавая себя в объятиях другого. Это было и вправду очень похоже на самоощущение во время ката.**

**– – – – –**

**– Судя по выражению лица твоей подружки, ты делаешь успехи, падаван мой, - улыбнувшись, сказал Квай-Гон. – Никогда не видел ее такой… хм… счастливой.**

**Они только что закончили спарринг и возвращались с тренировочной площадки.**

**– Я следую указаниям своего учителя, - в ответ слегка самодовольно усмехнулся Кеноби.**

**Лицо Квай-Гона стало серьезным.**

**– Не торопись, Оби. Только не торопись. Ты будешь вознагражден так, как пока даже и не понимаешь.**

**Оби-Ван расплылся в улыбке, слегка глупой, но абсолютно счастливой.**

**– Да, учитель.**

**Воспоминания о вчерашней «тренировке» заполнили его сознание.**

**Он снял с нее тунику. Осторожно, ласково обнажил грудь. Его тело сразу же отозвалось на прекрасную картину, открывшуюся глазам. Восхищение, радость охватили горячей волной. Форма, размер были просто совершенны! Она сама совершенна. Но Оби-Ван не терял контроля. Эти мысли, эмоции, реакции тела были подобны волнам океана. А сам он смотрел на них их глубины. Недаром они так долго тренировались, прежде чем сделать это…**

**– Ты безумно красива, Сири, - прошептал он.**

**Его руки двинулись ниже. Девушка улыбнулась в ответ и молча помогла его неторопливым движениям. Состояние оставалось глубоким. Даже осознание того факта, что она была впервые полностью обнажена перед мужчиной, никак не вывело ее из равновесия.**

**Оби-Ван провел слегка дрожащей рукой по изгибам ее тела. Мускулистого, атлетичного, но абсолютно женственного. Коснулся груди, нежного треугольника кудрявых волос внизу живота.**

**– Ты не просто красива, - добавил он. – Ты прекрасна. Я никогда в своей жизни не видел ничего совершенней.**

**Она посмотрела в зелено-голубые глаза. И тихо сказала:**

**– Твоя очередь.**

**Когда туника Оби-Вана упала на пол, Сири поняла, почему его имя постоянно было на устах падаванов-гуманоидов. Он был сложен как олицетворенное воплощение Силы!**

**– Ты волосатый, - усмехнулась она.**

**– Это все, что ты можешь сказать? – вскинул брови Кеноби.**

**– Посмотрим.**

**И она ловким движением освободила его от оставшихся кусков материи.**

**Молчание затянулось. Он глядел на ее сосредоточенное лицо и не сразу понял, что Сири углубляет состояние, не позволяя себе выйти из созерцания.**

**– Он будет еще расти, да? – наконец, выдавила она.**

**Оби-Ван почувствовал, как его тело сотрясли волны смеха. Он кивнул.**

**– Иди ко мне, - крепко обнял девушку, нежно погладив по волосам, по лицу.**

**Сила. Кеноби раскрылся ей, впустил в себя полностью, глубоко. Он не ощущал себя ни телом, ни эмоциями, ни мыслями, он был воплощением Силы, частицей ее.**

**И Оби-Ван понял, что настало время сделать шаг вперед. Он сместил фокус внимания и почувствовал Сири. Она сразу же отозвалась на контакт. Ее состояние вмиг ощутилось. Такое же глубокое, как у него. Связь, установилась связь. Он чувствовал ее как себя. Их совместные мысли, эмоции витали где-то на окраинах сознания. Он чувствовал одно лишь ее присутствие. Она была и он был. И это новое для них состояние оказалось непередаваемо прекрасным!**

**– Да, учитель, - тихо повторил Оби-Ван.**

**– – – – –**

**Он вспомнил слова Квай-Гона, когда Сири Тачи вошла в его комнату и сразу же молча принялась его раздевать. Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Его ясные глаза загорелись весельем.**

**– Что, уже можно и не говорить?**

**Он чувствовал ее на таком уровне, что слова никогда не опишут.**

**– Сосредоточься на главном, падаван, - передразнив своего учителя, с ухмылкой сказала девушка и принялась за собственную одежду. - Кстати, Ади Галлия почувствовала нашу связь.**

**Оби-Ван нахмурился:**

**– Она что-то сказала?**

**– Нет, но я в прошлый раз распознала ее присутствие, когда мы были вдвоем, Оби. И буквально... выпиннула ее.**

**Он притянул девушку к себе.**

**– Пусть с ней объясняется Квай-Гон. В конце концов, это он разработал… хм… тренинг.**

**Он поднял подбородок Сири и поймал ее взгляд.**

**– Мы с тобой прошли точку возврата, Сири, - тихо и серьезно сказал он. – И уже никогда не станем прежними.**

**Она фыркнула:**

**– Ну, наконец-то!**

**Глаза Сири потемнели, он крепче прижал ее к себе. Их губы встретились, как встретились они сами. Поцелуй был долгим, становился все глубже и глубже. Языки плясали вокруг друг друга. Руки метались по обнаженным телам.**

**Оби-Ван бережно положил ее на кровать. Его губы нежно прикоснулись к ее и стали смещаться вниз, к шее, к груди. Захватили сосок. Который тотчас же затвердел. Он принялся ласкать языком ее грудь. Его рука нежно, но настойчиво коснулась другой. Нега и возбуждение электризовали тело девушки.**

**Но одного только тела было мало. По мере того, как губы и руки Оби-Вана становились все настойчивее, все требовательнее, Сири чувствовала, как ощущения тела сливаются с радостными эмоциями в одном безудержном пламени, в котором она, как какое-то огненное существо, присутствовала и жила.**

**– Оби-Ван, - простонала она, когда губы Кеноби в очаровывающем танце проскользили по ее животу и спустились ниже.**

**И все стало многократно сильнее, когда эти губы коснулись нежной плоти ее клитора. Осторожно стали лизать и посасывать. Горячий язык проник в ее глубину.**

**– Кеноби, кончай церемониться. Сильнее, пожалуйста… Да… - ее тело пронзила острая волна наслаждения, когда молодой человек мгновенно исполнил ее слова. Где-то на грани мелькнула мысль, что тело – только отправная точка. И не телесное это блаженство. И даже не эмоциональное. Но и мысль потерялась в волнах экстаза. Который становился все глубже, интенсивнее и прекраснее… Оби-Ван… Он был вместе с ней.**

**– – – – –**

**Ади**** Галлия и вправду очень волновалась за Сири. Она дала слово Квай-Гону не вмешиваться в новый совместный тренинг двух упрямых падаванов. Но старый хитрец, похоже, решил ее обмануть. Она знала Квая с детства и прекрасно представляла границы его креативного мышления, а вернее, отсутствие оных. Неужели он на старости лет захотел приобщить и своего падавана к тому, что он называл любовью в Живой Силе! Ади застонала.**

**Но ее падаван-то тут причем! Она чувствовала исходящие от Сири интенсивные волны возбуждения все два месяца напролет. Начиная с момента, когда они с Оби-Ваном оказались на том приеме одни, без всевидящего ока их наставников. Что-то тогда произошло. И что-то происходило сейчас. Причем, ее осторожные попытки прочувствовать состояние Сири та блокировала очень решительно и жестко. А вчера еще и заявила, что подавление эмоций ведет к неудовлетворенности, неудовлетворенность – к страданиям, а страдания – на темную сторону Силы. И они все равно когда-нибудь прорвут. Хм, это звучало очень знакомо. Совсем по-квайгоновски.**

**С тем, что повзрослевший Кеноби стал привлекателен, Ади не спорила. Но все-таки была в шоке, когда обнаружила, что ее собственный падаван, давняя соперница Оби-Вана, влюбилась в него! И это был уже не всеядный сдвиг подросткового возраста, а настоящая любовь женщины к мужчине. Уж Ади-то знала, что это такое. Она разными способами пыталась избавить Сири от наваждения, но все оказывалось слабее скрытых чувств голубоглазой красавицы. И теперь на ее голову это! Квай-Гон со своей Живой Силой! Что будет с ее девочкой! Хотя им и преподавали семинары по сексуальности гуманоидов, но ведь все равно такие отношения были чреваты. Ладно, если б только очевидность сексуальных контактов, но возможные дети, но репутация в глазах Совета! Да, формально никто и не запрещал… Но вне храма это одно, а со своим другом, коллегой, джедаем – совсем другое! Пресловутая привязанность…**

**Она застонала еще раз.**

**Но, может быть, это всего лишь ее больное воображение. Может, и вправду у них там просто тренинг, обычный, нормальный.**

**Она сделала еще одну слабую попытку прикоснуться к сознанию Сири, заранее готовая к неудаче. Установила связь. И тут… ошеломляющая волна пронзила все ее существо. Все растворилось в Силе… Осталась только она и безэмоциональный, глубинный экстаз! Сильнее и глубже любой медитации в ее жизни.**

**Ее третий стон был стоном беспредельной радости.**

**– – – – –**

**Через некоторое время, придя в себя после невольного прикосновения к оргазму Сири, она поднялась на ноги. Которые понесли ее к апартаментам Квай-Гона. И она точно знала, что ругаться не собирается.**

**– Тест пройден? – улыбаясь, спросила девушка, крепко обнимая Кеноби.**

**– Теперь это уже не важно, - радостно отозвался Оби-Ван, целуя ее лоб, лицо, губы.- Я был с тобой, для нас нет иного пути.**

**Сири отстранилась от него, ее губы и руки заскользили по его шее, груди, животу, останавливаясь на наиболее чувствительных точках. Дотронувшись губами до эрегированного члена, она восхитилась, как же он приятен на вкус, слизала капельку, появившуюся на головке.**

**Превосходные ощущения только углубили состояние Оби-Вана. Сила пульсировала в нем все интенсивнее, она вела его. Он прикоснулся с ее помощью к прекрасному телу. Невидимая волна накрыла спину девушки, упругую грудь, влажную плоть промежности, бедра, ступни, будто руки Оби-Вана оказались мгновенно везде. Она застонала, и взяла его член настолько глубоко, насколько это было возможно. Его состояние передалось ей. И его тело точно так же одновременно везде погрузилось в ее прикосновения через Силу.**

**– Сири, - прошептал Кеноби, останавливая движения ее губ.**

**Она легла на спину и молча притянула его. Головка его члена коснулась ее входа. Его ясные глаза встретились с ее, голубыми и чистыми. Сири счастливо улыбалась, когда Оби-Ван вошел в нее. И молодых людей пронзила долгожданная радость.**

**Они были вместе, они были одним. Их юные тела слились воедино. Наполнили друг друга горячим восторгом. Движения скоординировались в упоительном ритме. Сила обволакивала их теплым коконом. Их эмоции были одним. Счастье, радость, восхищение. Сознания соединились, исчезли различия отождествления. Он был ей, а она им. И чем глубже становилось состояние, тем яснее и четче происходило погружение в Силу. И вдруг наступил момент, когда ни мыслей не стало вообще, ни эмоций. Они остались в другом мире. А в мире этом присутствовала только Сила. И Оби-Ван был этой Силой, и Сири. Кроме них не существовало ничего. И одновременно все присутствовало во вселенской гармонии. Вне эмоций, вне представлений. Это был экстаз, экстаз бытия! Человеческих слов не хватало, да и они забылись, растворились.. И только одно понимание появилось в своей очевидной простоте. Любовь. Бытие означало любовь.**

**Когда два тела содрогнулись в финальной точке немого восторга, вместе с ним пришло глубинное осознание, что они вместе, и навсегда. И ничто не могло разделить их, поскольку сама Сила была вечной. Как и они сами. И это была любовь.**

**Нет эмоций, есть покой.**

**Нет страсти, есть ясность.**

**Нет неведения, есть знание.**

**Нет смерти, есть Великая Сила.**

**Нет привязанности, есть любовь.**


End file.
